Mr Peabody and Sherman in need of the Doctor
by peabodyfan001
Summary: Sorry it isn't in crossover section
1. The Crash & The Strange Man

Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny sat in the WABAC as it approached it's new destination, Thursday 4th July 1776, to show Penny when America was born.

"I can't believe I'm going to see the first ever Independence Day," Penny said excitedly, she had been waiting for this since Sherman mentioned this at school.

"I know, you'll love it, won't she Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said, but noticed something was wrong, Mr. Peabody looked at bit worried, "Mr. Peabody, what's wrong?"

"The time tunnel looks different," Mr. Peabody said, grimly, Penny and Sherman looked forward.

"Oh yeah," they both said at the same time, the time tunnel, which was normally blue, had a mixture of red with it now.

"What does it mean?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem to be effecting us," Mr. Peabody said, "because we are fi-"

Mr. Peabody was cut off when something collided with the side of the WABAC, the trio fell of their seats and Sherman smacked the side of his head on the controls.

"SHERMAN," Mr. Peabody screamed, he got to Sherman despite the WABAC was spinning, he knelt down next to Sherman, balancing himself so he wouldn't fall over again, he looked at Penny.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Peabody asked, Penny nodded.

"Sherman, can you hear me?" Mr. Peabody asked, Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody and nodded.

"Is your head OK?" he then said and Sherman shook his head.

"OK, don't worry, it will all be over so-" Mr. Peabody said, but then there was another crash and everything went black.

_**Sometime later**_

Penny started to stir, and looked around, the three seats where ripped from the floor, and the window had a huge hole in the middle, she looked around and saw Sherman and Mr. Peabody, they were both awake and Mr. Peabody was checking Sherman's head, Sherman noticed Penny and sighed in relief.

"Your awake, I fought you were seriously hurt, are you OK?" Sherman asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Penny asked as she walked over.

"I'm fine, the headache is going."

"How long were we unconscious?" Penny asked.

"I have no idea, the controls are completely broken, unable to be fixed so we can't see what the time is now and what time we crashed," Mr. Peabody replied, looking at her.

"Can we go outside?" Penny asked.

"Penny, Sherman is injured an-" Mr. Peabody started but Penny interrupted him.

"No, I mean can the door open only so we could see if we can guess what time zone we are in because looking out that window, it wouldn't take a genius to tell that we aren't in 1776," Penny stated, outside, they were surrounded by trees and plants that even Mr. Peabody hadn't heard of.

"Oh, sorry, and no, I checked before you woke, something is blocking it."

Sherman started to get up but Mr. Peabody tried to stop him.

"Sherman, you need rest."

"Yes, but we need to find out when and where we are and if it is dangerous," Sherman said, getting up.

"OK, well, there is only one way of getting out," Mr. Peabody said and picked up one of the broken chairs and threw it at the window, completely shattering it, he looked at Sherman and Penny would stared in shock.

"What, the window was already messed up, it can't get worse."

Mr. Peabody then jumped on the broken controls and helped Sherman and Penny up, the trio then carefully jumped out of the window and landed on the muddy ground.

"So, can you guess where we are?" Penny asked Mr. Peabody.

"Well the air smells different, and this isn't like any jungle I've seen, your right Penny, we are certainly not in 1776," Mr. Peabody replied.

"Well at least we know what was blocking the door," Sherman said as he walked towards Mr. Peabody and Penny.

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"A tree."

"Oh."

"Well, should we explore, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I don't know, we might get lost and we don't know if it is safe," Mr. Peabody said and he walked towards the WABAC.

"Hmm, I'll be able to fix it if we manage to get back home," Mr. Peabody said, looking at the broken time machine.

"But how will we get home?" Sherman asking, fear in his voice.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Mr. Peabody said, "but don't worry, we are going to be fine."

As he said that, a huge roar echoed through the jungle.

"What was that?" Penny said, starting to get scared.

"I don't know," Sherman replied.

"I do," Mr. Peabody said, Penny and Sherman looked at him, "it was a T-Rex, and it's getting closer."

The trio started to run and another roar echoed through the jungle.

"What about the WABAC?" Sherman screamed.

"FORGET IT, I'D RATHER SURVIVE," Penny screamed back.

"I AGREE WITH PENNY," Mr. Peabody screamed as well.

"I AGREE WITH HER AS WELL," a voice screamed next to them, the trio looked where the voice came from and saw a tall man in a brown suit with blue pinstripes, with a long brown trench coat and converse trainers, his hair was all spiked up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mr. Peabody screamed.

"SORRY, HELLO, I'M THE DOCTOR," the Doctor replied, and smiled at them.

_**It begins.**_


	2. It's Bigger On The Inside

"DOCTOR WH-" Mr. Peabody was shouting when Penny screamed at the Doctor and Mr. Peabody.

"FIND OUT AFTER WE ESCAPE FROM THE T-REX."

Mr. Peabody nodded and saw something.

"HIDE IN THE DITCH," he screamed and all four of them jumped into the massive ditch, they all waited for about five minutes when they couldn't hear any trace of the Tyrannosaurus Rex any more, the Doctor poked his head up over the ditch and looked around.

"I can't see him, are you all OK?" he asked, Mr. Peabody, Penny and Sherman nodded.

"Who are you?" Sherman asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor replied while standing up.

"Yes, but Doctor Who?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor replied simply looking at the trio.

"What, people just call you Doctor?" Penny asked, looking at the Doctor as if he was a mad man.

"Yep, well bye," the Doctor said and he climbed out of the ditch and started walking back the way they ran, noticing the massive footprints embedded into the ground.

"Wait a second, how on earth did you get here?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Time machine," the Doctor said simply without looking back.

"What, you have a time machine?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"But that's impossible," Sherman stated, "only Mr. Peabody has a time machine."

"Well clearly not," the Doctor said, turning to face him.

"So why were you travelling to the time of the dinosaurs, why not another time?" Penny asked.

"There's nothing wrong with the age of the dinosaurs, lovely creatures, especially the Patagosaurus, gentle creatures those are, look out for Velociraptors though, blimey they're fast, and if you fancy the water, never go to the time of the Megladon, even Jaws would be afraid of those," the Doctor started to talk really fast.

"Your rambling," Penny cut in.

The Doctor looked at her, "yes, sorry, I do that a lot, anyway, oh yes, I wasn't visiting this time zone, I was going to 4th July 1776, but the TARDIS smacked into something in the time vortex and I ended up here."

"Time vortex, don't you mean wormhole?" Mr. Peabody looked at the Doctor, "if you're going to travel in time, you need to know what a wormhole is actually called."

"How long have you been travelling in time?" the Doctor asked.

"Two years," Mr. Peabody answered and started grinning.

"I've been travelling for 667 years, I think I know more about time travel than you and also, it's not wormhole, it's time vortex, this isn't Star Trek or anything like that," the Doctor stated and Mr. Peabody's grin disappeared.

"667 years of time travel, how old are you?" Sherman asked, surprised by what the Doctor had said, and the fact that someone had outsmarted Mr. Peabody.

"903, 904 in a couple of months," the Doctor replied, now grinning.

"You said TARDIS, is that the name of your time machine?" Penny asked, the Doctor nodded.

"Cool, ours is called the WABAC," Sherman said excitedly.

"Catchy," the Doctor said, "what's it stand for?"

"Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller," Mr. Peabody crossed his arms, he seemed to be thinking of something.

"What does yours stand for?" Penny asked.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor stated.

"Awesome," Penny said, awestruck.

"WAIT A SECOND, THAT MEANS IT WAS YOU WHO CRASHED INTO US IN THE WORMHOLE," Mr. Peabody suddenly shouted.

"Oh, so you're the red orb," the Doctor replied, "not the best looking time machine, but, each to their own, and remember, time vortex, not wormhole," the Doctor finished, correcting Mr. Peabody.

"WHO CARES, THE ONLY THING THAT IS IMPORTANT IS THE FACT THAT YOU'VE LEFT ME, SHERMAN AND PENNY STUCK HERE," Mr. Peabody shouted back, ignoring the Doctor's correction.

"You seem to forget, I have a time machine too, if you ask nicely, I can take you back to the time you came from," the Doctor said calmly.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, sorry for shouting," Mr. Peabody said, calming down.

"Were is your time machine Sir?" Sherman asked.

"Please, the Doctor, Sir doesn't suit me, and it's this way," the Doctor replied, and led them towards to the TARDIS.

_**5 minutes later **_

The TARDIS stood out clearly, the police box stood magnificent in front of all the trees and plants.

"This is your TARDIS?" Penny asked, looking at the exterior with a confused face.

"Yep," the Doctor replied, pulling a silver key out of his pocket.

"Why does it look like a 1950's police box then?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Chameleon Circuit," the Doctor replied, "it's supposed to make the exterior shell adapt to it's surroundings and what time zone it's in but on my first trip in it, to the 1950s, it got stuck, and I could change it, but, you know, I've grown fond of her like this."

"Her?" Sherman asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Oh yeah, the TARDIS is alive, she wasn't built, she was grown, she has a heart, a soul," the Doctor said patting the wooden exterior, "that's why you should never insult her, she may be a time machine, but she's self conscious."

"How are we going to fit in there?" Penny asked, "It's not exactly big."

"Neither is yours but..." the Doctor said and unlocked the door and they swung open, and Mr. Peabody's, Penny's and Sherman's jaws nearly hit the floor.

"Wow," Penny said, amazed.

Mr. Peabody, Penny and Sherman all stepped into the TARDIS and was shocked, the massive interior was lightly lit, the coral stands leaned forward and met the top of the time rotor, which connected to the bright console at the bottom, decorated with buttons, levers and dials, and other objects the Doctor had collected over his travels.

"It's massive," Sherman exclaimed.

"It's bigger on the inside," Penny said.

"Technically guys, the term is dimensionally transcendental," Mr. Peabody corrected.

"I prefer bigger on the inside," Penny said and Sherman nodded.

"So do I," he added.

"Yep, and so do I," the Doctor said as he walked in, he quickly took of his coat and threw it through a whole in one of the corals.

"So then, when?" the Doctor asked.

"4th July 2014," Sherman replied.

"Were you by any chance, going to 1776 anyway?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, why?" Penny asked.

"Well it's funny, we would have still met then," the Doctor replied grinning.

"So then 2014, where?" the Doctor then asked.

"New York, Peabody Penthouse," Sherman answered.

"OK then, wait Peabody, oh I've heard of you, I was a big supporter of the adoption process by the way," the Doctor stated while smiling, Sherman thanked the Doctor but Mr. Peabody then cut in.

"Wait, is there anyway you can bring the WABAC in here, it's just I'll still be able to fix it."

The Doctor grinned, "turn around."

"Mr. Peabody turned around and the remains where already there, Mr. Peabody turned back to face the Doctor.

"But how?" Mr. Peabody asked, a bewildered look on his face.

"I just transferred it into here while we were talking," the Doctor replied.

"So, July 4th 2014 at the Peabody residence," the Doctor said and then quickly started to pull levers, push buttons, he pulled a final lever and the time rotor started to rise and fall, the usual sound of the TARDIS echoed through the console room. After a couple of minutes, the noise got louder and then stopped with a 'thunk'.

"We're here," the Doctor said and quickly snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened and Mr. Peabody, Penny and Sherman could see the sitting room, they looked at the Doctor as he pulled more levers and then the remains of the WABAC quickly disappeared.

"Right then, thank you Doctor for your help," Mr. Peabody thanked the Doctor, "right then, I shall start fixing the WABAC."

"You don't need to, as the TARDIS transferred it outside, it fixed it, good as new," the Doctor said.

"Where is it?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"The TARDIS located a room with a huge power source and place it in there, it was a big room," the Doctor said as he sniffed.

"That's it," Sherman said, "that's were it lives."

"Well, again, thank you Doctor, but we must be leaving guys," Mr. Peabody said, shook the Doctor's hand and left.

"Thank you too," Sherman said.

"Thanks Doctor," Penny added.

"Your welcome, Penny, Sherman," the Doctor said.

"Is this the last time we'll see you?" Penny asked.

"I hope not, and we might, I mean, we both have time machines so it's a possibility," the Doctor said, "goodbye."

Penny and Sherman left the TARDIS and the Doctor was left alone in the TARDIS, a sad look on his face, he turned and started setting the TARDIS for it's next destination.

"So, now, July 4th 1776," he muttered to himself, and he pulled the final lever and the time rotor started to rise and fall again, the sound of the TARDIS echoing through the penthouse as Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny watched the TARDIS disappear.

Well, that was interesting," Mr. Peabody said, smiling.

"Yeah, I like him, he's funny," Sherman said happily.

"Me too," Penny said as well looking at Sherman.

_**Meanwhile**_

The Doctor stood by the console, looking at the controls.

"What an interesting group," he said, then looked around.

"Of course, no one here," he said to himself sadly.

"Well, onwards and upwards," he said to himself, grinning, and he started to work at the controls again.

"Well, tell a lie, I've got you, haven't I," the Doctor said, rubbing the time rotor and the TARDIS replied with a loud happy noise, "I'm never alone when I'm with you."

And the Doctor talked to the TARDIS, as to him, it was also replying.

_**It may seem it, but it ain't over.**_

_**ALLONS-Y**_


	3. I Will Save You

Sherman sat in his room, bored out of his mind. It had been two days since the WABAC incident and when they met the Doctor, but despite the fact that the WABAC was working again, Mr. Peabody refused to take Penny and Sherman to 4/7/1776, afraid that another incident may occur. So Sherman sat in his room with his head resting on his desk, a book in front of him but it lay unread.

Sherman sighed and sat up, he looked around his room, when Penny returned home after the incident with the T-Rex but their reactions was not what Penny expected. Paul shouted at her, brought her over to the penthouse and shouted at Sherman, shouted at him so loud that Sherman started crying, in front of Penny, while Paul and Patty spoke to Mr. Peabody about what happened, Penny made several attempts to speak to Sherman but he refused to look at her, out of embarrassment for crying in front of her. Paul, Patty and Penny then left the penthouse and Mr. Peabody informed Sherman that Penny wasn't allowed over for a week.

_**Flashback** _

_Sherman sat on the red couch in the sitting room while Mr. Peabody bid the Peterson's farewell, Sherman rubbed his eyes, wiping away the left over tears, Mr. Peabody returned and sat next to Sherman._

"_Sherman. Paul and Patty have just informed me that, because of, the incident, Penny will not be able to come over for a week, you can't speak to her over the phone, nor text her as her phone is confiscated. The only time you will be able to see and speak to her is at school, OK," Mr. Peabody said while he straightened his glasses, Sherman nodded but still remained silent._

"_Sherman, what's the matter?" Mr. Peabody asked, Sherman refused to reply, instead, he stared at the floor, "Is this because Paul made you cry, or is it because you cried in front of Penny?"_

_Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody, Sherman looked as if he was about to start crying again._

"_Before they left Sherman, Paul apologised for making you cry, he said he didn't mean to," Mr. Peabody said kindly._

"_It's not that," Sherman replied, looking back at the floor, "what if Penny thinks that it's weird that I cried, what if she thinks I'm weak, feeble, what if she laughs at me, and calls me 'Gay' as people do now."_

"_Firstly, don't ever use the term 'Gay' like that again, it is disrespectful against homosexuals. Secondly, Penny is your closest friend, and she thinks the world of you, she wouldn't do that."_

_Sherman looked up at his dad, "really?"_

"_Really."_

_**End of flashback**_

Sherman was tempted to ask Mr. Peabody if he could watch TV, but knowing Mr. Peabody, he'd say no, as he believed that TV 'rots the mind'. So he sat at his desk, humming to himself.

_SMASH_

Sherman sat up quickly, he ran out of the door and into the sitting room and saw Mr. Peabody sitting on the couch, Mr. Peabody noticed Sherman.

"Sherman, come here and sit down," Mr. Peabody said, fear in his voice.

"Mr. Peabody, what's wrong?" Sherman asked.

"Do it, now," Mr. Peabody urged, Sherman walked over to the couch and sat down, and then two metal figures marched into the sitting room, the metal figures face's void of emotion, a huge 'C' on their chest, Sherman's eyes widened.

"What are you?" Sherman asked, one of the metal figures turned and spoke to him, his voice robotic.

"We are the Cybermen, I am designated Cyberleader," the Cyberleader replied.

"What do you want?" Mr. Peabody asked, trying to act brave, the other Cyberman faced him.

"Yesterday, you came into contact with a man know as the Doctor," the Cyberman explained, "were his current location?"

"I don't know, he never said," Mr. Peabody replied.

"Then you are inferior," the Cyberleader said, "this boy will be upgraded, he will become like us."

"WHAT," Sherman screamed.

"You will be upgraded," the Cyberleader repeated, the Cyberleader turned to face Mr. Peabody, "you will be upgraded into a Cybershade."

"A Cybershade?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"An upgraded animal," the Cyberleader said simply, he raised his fist to his chest, and suddenly Mr. Peabody was on in a cell, the Cyberleader and the other Cyberman was outside the cell door.

"You will wait here," the Cyberleader demanded, he turned to the Cyberman, "bring the other human," and with that, the Cyberleader walked off and the Cyberman disappeared.

"Oh my," Mr. Peabody muttered to himself, Sherman sat on the floor and looked at Mr. Peabody.

"We're going to become like them aren't we?"

Mr. Peabody had always told Sherman to be honest and when Sherman was 5, he'd asked Mr. Peabody that if they were ever in danger, if Mr. Peabody wouldn't lie to him to comfort him.

"It appears so Sherman."

Sherman suddenly got up and walked to the cell door.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Cyberman," Sherman said, trying to attract the Cyberman who was guarding them's attention, it worked and the Cyberman turned to face him.

"Yes," the Cyberman said in a demanding voice.

"Why is the Doctor so important to you?" Sherman asked.

"That is classified information," the Cyberman answered.

"But your leader already told us that you lot want him, so I'm just curious to why you want him," Sherman said, trying to extract information from the guard.

"The Doctor has stopped us from improving the human race into our forms, he must be stopped otherwise we cannot perfect the human race," the Cyberman said before turning to guard the cell, "no more questions."

_**10 minutes later**_

The blue light appeared and the Cyberman that was with the Cyberleader reappeared with Penny, and her parents.

"Let go of me," Penny screamed as the Cyberman held her by the back of her dress, her parents were both on the floor, they obviously took the teleportation trip worse than Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny. The Cyberman let go and pushed Penny forward, she stumble into Sherman and they both fell over, with Penny lying on top of Sherman.

"You will remain here until the Cyberleader requires your assistance," the Cyberman said before it turned and left the cell.

Penny stared at the Cyberman as it walked down the corridor until she realised she was on top of Sherman.

"Oh god, sorry," Penny said quickly before she got off Sherman, he stood up and blushed.

"It's OK, it wasn't your fault," Sherman said.

"What are those things?" Penny asked.

"Yes, we'd like to know as well," Paul added, and Sherman and Mr. Peabody informed Paul and Patty about the Doctor, the Cybermen and why they wanted them all.

"So they think we can help them locate this Doctor?" Patty asked, Mr. Peabody nodded.

"And if we can't help, they turn us into them?" Penny asked, Sherman nodded at her.

"Jesus, these things really hate this guy, don't they?" Paul stated.

"Yes they do," came a voice from the cell door, on the floor laid the Cyberman, deactivated, while the Doctor stood next to it with a device.

"Doctor," Penny exclaimed.

"So you're who these machines are after?" Paul asked.

"Yep, that's me" the Doctor said as he opened the cell door, the five occupants walked out and Mr. Peabody looked at the device.

"What's that?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Electromagnetic Bomb," the Doctor replied, "stops Cybermen easily but it doesn't last long."

"How'd you find us?" Sherman asked.

"Reports of people disappearing and massive power outages, I investigated and found out who was causing it, I found were their ship is and came in, looking for a way to stop them and I came down here and heard you talking," the Doctor explained as they all walked away from the body of the Cyberman on the floor.

"Why were the Cybermen causing the power outages?" Mr. Peabody asked, walking next to the Doctor.

"Every time they upgrade someone, they use loads of power," the Doctor explained.

"Those power cuts were happening because people were having their brains removed and put into a metal suit, I think I'm going to be sick," Patty said.

"What are we going to do?" Sherman asked.

"Since when was there a _WE_?" the Doctor asked.

"We want to help," Sherman said.

"No, you're getting out of here, it's too dangerous," the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh please, Me, Sherman and Mr. Peabody have faced worse," Penny said to the Doctor, as if he was joking, the Doctor turned to face her, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"Please tell me you didn't say that, you've faced worse, these are the Cybermen, except for the Daleks, there isn't a worse when it comes to Cybermen, they have no emotion, meaning they will kill you without thinking about it, they've upgraded whole planets and their populations into Cybermen, they've blown up Suns just to defeat their enemies, you know the battle of Canary Wharf, they killed nearly a quarter of England's population, they've beaten the Sontaran's in battle and that is quite difficult to do, they even faced a god and beaten her so if you've faced worse, I'd like to know what was worse," the Doctor said loudly.

"We were in the Trojan War," Penny said, a bit intimidated by what the Doctor had just said.

"Yeah, so was I, guess what, I drew the plans for the Trojan horse," the Doctor said, and then noticed something, they were all looking over his shoulder, he turned and his face was centimetres away from a Cyberman's face.

"You will come with me," the Cyberman said and it turned and walked off, they all followed it, the Doctor was the only one who didn't look scared.

"Did he really draw the plans for the Trojan horse?" Penny whispered to Mr. Peabody.

"As he's a time traveller, it's possible," Mr. Peabody replied.

"Silence," the Cyberman said as they reached some metal stairs.

"How'd he hear us, he hasn't got ears," Paul exclaimed.

"Probably from the pipes sticking out of his head, or her head," Patty suggested.

"Well done," the Doctor said, impressed," you guessed right."

"Silence," the Cyberman repeated.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they entered this massive room, containing loads of Cybermen, working at controls for the ship, the Cyberman left the group and walked over to the Cyberleader in the centre of the room, they could see he was talking, but they were unable to hear over the noise of the Cybermen walking around, the Cyberleader turned to face them and marched over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, your timing is good for us, but thanks to you, you have now made your companions useless," the Cyberleader informed him

"I was worried about that," the Doctor muttered.

"I ain't his companion," Paul exclaimed loudly.

"Silence," the Cyberleader said, ignoring Paul's outburst.

"When you say useless, what do you mean?" Patty asked, fear showing in her voice.

"It means your services are no longer required, take them for upgrading," the Cyberleader said, a group of Cybermen marched over and dragged Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, Paul and Patty away, the Doctor was about to try and get them when the Cyberleader grabbed hold of him, the group started screaming for the Doctor's help.

"I'll save you," the Doctor screamed, "I will save you," he shouted until they disappeared from view, and the Doctor stood there, "I promise."

_**OOOOOHHH, WILL HE SAVE THEM.**_


	4. An Unexpected Death (SHORT CHAPTER, SOZ)

_**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH.**_

The Doctor stared at the doorway after Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny and her parents were took away, the Cyberleader stepped in front of his gaze.

"You feel emotions, become like us, and you shall feel these no more," the Cyberleader said, staring at the Doctor.

"Never," the Doctor replied angrily.

"That option is not choosable," the Cyberleader replied, it turned to a Cyberman nearby, "take the Doctor to be upgraded," the Cyberman walked to the Doctor, and firmly grabbed his arm and forcefully escorted the Doctor to the upgrading chamber, where Mr. Peabody and Sherman were.

_5 minutes later_

The Doctor was pushed through the door into the conversion chamber, and the first thing he saw was a long cue of people and at the back was Mr. Peabody and the gang. The Doctor walked over to the back of the cue and joined Mr. Peabody.

"You know what this means, we can never ever complain about shopping cues again," the Doctor said, grinning, trying to lighten the mood, but this made Paul angry.

"How the f**k can you joke at a time like this, we are about to become one of these things, my daughter will never feel emotion again," Paul shouted, "look at her, she's crying into her best friends shoulder and I can't do anything because we know we can't stop what's going to happen," the Doctor looked at Penny and saw that she was, indeed, crying into Sherman's shoulder, as he hugged her and tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working, and she just cried harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, a sympathetic look on his face.

"You know what, I am going to try and bargain with one of these," Mr. Peabody stated, he walked up to a Cyberman, and tapped on its back. It turned to face him.

"Um, could we please make a deal?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"What do you mean?" the Cyberman replied.

"You can convert us," Mr. Peabody stated, Paul and Patty's faces turned to shock, "in exchange, for you letting Sherman and Penny go."

"Negative, they shall become part of a greater cause, they will become part of the Age of Steel 2," the Cyberman said, and it turned away.

"Now listen here," Mr. Peabody said angrily, he hit his paw against the Cyberman's back but suddenly, the Cyberman turned to face him, and brought his hand on Mr. Peabody's head.

"DELETE," the Cyberman said and blue electricity flowed from his hand down Mr. Peabody's head, Mr. Peabody's eyes widened and his body went limp, he fell to the floor, dead.

"DAD," Sherman screamed, Penny let go of him and he ran to his dad's body, he fell to his knees and lifted Mr. Peabody's head, he shook it trying to bring him back, "please, you can't leave me, you're the only family I have," Sherman started crying, the Doctor kneeled next to him and put a arm around Sherman's shoulder.

"Sherman, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said sympathetically, just then, a blue light surrounded the Doctor, Sherman, Penny, Paul, Patty and Mr. Peabody's body, and they found themselves in a room that only the Doctor recognised.

"Torchwood," the Doctor said, he stood up and faced an old friend, "hello Jack."

Captain Jack closed his vortex manipulator and looked at the Doctor, "hi Doc, good to see you."

"And you," the Doctor replied.

_TO BE CONTIUED_

_**Captain Jack is now involved. SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE.**_


End file.
